Love Letters
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Maria receives letters from a lover


****

Lettres D'Amour (Love Letters)

Disclaimer: As you all know by now I do not have any rights to the Roswell concept/characters. This story is written purely for free enjoyment for myself and others.

****

A/N: Part of this is written in French. The English translations for each letter is written up under the French translation. So, if you don't read French then just skip it. Sorry to people who actually speak French, but even though I took three years of french lessons I still had to use a French translator for most of this. 

______________________________________________________________________

**__**

4 Janvier 2007

Ma Chérie Maria,

Il a été de trois mois misérables de sinus que j'ai pour la dernière fois vu votre sourire magnifique. Trois mites seules puisqu'I vous a pour la dernière fois tenu dans des mes bras. Trois mois malheureux puisque j'ai senti vos lèvres appuyer contre le de mine. 

Vous rappelez-vous notre dernière nuit ensemble? Les choses nous ? Vous rappelez-vous tout le ecstasy nous avez-vous partagé quand j'étais intérieur tellement profond enterré de vous? Il a été ainsi longtemps mais je me rappelle chaque dernier de contact. 

Je puis encore sentir le bonheur que nous avons partagé. Je puis encore goûter votre essence sur ma langue. Je puis encore sentir les frissons vos mains causées quand ils ont voyagé partout mon corps. Je puis encore sentir la chaleur de votre humidité en tant que votre de mine embrassé par corps 

Cette nuit était un des nuits les plus passionnantes de notre amour. Notre passion a flambé brillamment comme le soleil tôt de matin. Votre esprit, corps, et âme ont été faits pour moi et les miens ont été faits pour vous. 

Je pense à notre amour toute l'heure? Vous?

Vous rappelez-vous le comme je me rappelle le? 

****

Simplement,

Votre Éternel Amour

January 4, 2007

My Darling Maria,

It's been three wretched months sine I last saw your gorgeous smile. Three lonely moths since I last held you in my arms. Three miserable months since I felt your lips pressing against mine.

Do you remember our last night together? The things we did? Do you remember the total ecstasy we shared when I was buried so deep inside of you? It's been so long but I remember every last touch.

I can still feel the bliss we shared. I can still taste your essence on my tongue. I can still feel the shivers your hands caused when they traveled all over my body. I can still feel the heat of your wetness as your body embraced mine.

That night was one of the most exciting nights of our love. Our passion flamed brightly like the early morning Sun. Your mind, body, and soul were made for me and mine were made for you.

I think about our love all the time? Do you? 

Do you remember it like I remember it?

****

Simply,

Your Everlasting Love

***************************************************

**__**

7 Janvier 2007

Ma Chérie Maria,

Je sais que la dernière lettre a vous atteindre encore mais je juste ne pourrais pas passer par une autre semaine sans vous indiquant que je me sens. Oh comment je souhaite vous vous trouviez ici à côté de moi. Comment I longtemps vous tenir dans des mes bras tandis que vos mains savoureuses frottent mon coffre nu. 

Vous rappelez-vous cette nuit où nous avons fait l'amour par le lac? Rappelez-vous comment paisible et le serene il feutre? Vous rappelez-vous la merveille que nous avons éprouvée parce que c'était la première fois nous a fait l'amour entre eux? Rappelez-vous le regard de la crainte sur votre visage quand j'ai fondu mon âme dans le vôtre?

Ces mémoires me hantent jour et nuit. Je n'ai avant jamais senti un tel plaisir et excitation avec n'importe qui d'autre. La fabrication de l'amour à vous est comme prendre un voyage par les étoiles. Vous aimer est bonheur pur. Quand nous avons atteint notre apogée je me suis senti comme si j'avais été balayé loin sur un brin minuscule de soleil. 

Attente je ne puis pas jusqu'à ce que nous puissions éprouver ce moment une fois de plus. Je ne puis pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons ainsi qu'un un autre, où nous appartenons. 

****

Simplement,

Votre Enchanté D'Amoureux

****

January 7, 2007

My Darling Maria,

I know the last letter has yet to reach you but I just couldn't go through another week without telling you how I feel. Oh how I wish you were lying here next to me. How I long to hold you in my arms while your dainty hands stroke my bare chest.

Do you remember that night we made love by the lake? Remember how peaceful and serene it felt? Do you remember the wonder we experienced because it was the first time we made love with one another? Remember the look of awe upon your face when I fused my soul into yours? 

Those memories haunt me day and night. I've never felt such pleasure and excitement with anyone else before. Making love to you is like taking a journey through the stars. Loving you is pure bliss. When we reached our climax I felt as if I had been swept away on a tiny strand of sunshine.

I can't wait until we can experience that moment once more. I can't wait until we're together with one another, where we belong.

****

Simply,

Your Enchanted Lover

****************************************************

**__**

Février 28, 2007 

Ma Maria Chérie, 

Ne m'aimez-vous pas plus longtemps? Pourquoi avez-vous répondu à mes quatre dernières lettres? Vous garde-t-il de moi? A-t-il tourné votre amour parti de moi? L'a a abîmé vos mémoires de notre temps ensemble? 

Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas être dans l'amour avec lui plus longtemps. Nous les deux cessés aimer nos conjoints il y a bien longtemps. J'ai cessé d'aimer mon épouse parce que je me suis fatigué de l'essai de faire quelque chose hors d'un rapport avec lequel n'était jamais vraiment un à commencer. Et vous m'avez dit que vous avez cessé de l'aimer parce que ses yeux et ses mains ont aimé errer loin, la plupart du temps vers la direction de mon épouse. 

Est-il parvenu à regagner votre amour? Ne vous rappelez-vous pas la passion et l'amour entre nous? Ne vous rappelez-vous pas les sentiments de la joie que nous nous sommes sentie dans des bras de chaque others? 

Oh Maria, je pourrais juste aller aliéné si je ne puis pas de nouveau éprouver le ciel que j'ai jugé quand votre chair balayée contre le mien. L'ecstasy fin j'ai reçu quand j'ai enterré mon visage entre vos seins. Oh comment mal je veux enterrer mon corps tellement profondément dans le vôtre. Ainsi je puis de nouveau éprouver la version que je reçois toutes les fois que je me pousse dans votre de corps d'accueil à plusieurs reprises encore je veux sentir nos âmes devenir une. 

Pensez-vous qui seraient possible? Pour nous à devenir un esprit? Je prie qu'il pourrait être ainsi. 

Veuillez répondre à cette lettre, mon amour. Svp faites-moi savoir que vous pensez toujours à moi. Si vous pas, je comprendrais. Je ne vous tracasserai pas plus longtemps. Je continuerai à rester dans la vie que j'ai tellement stupidement faite pour me. 

****

Simplement, 

Votre Dévoué Amour

February 28, 2007

My Darling Maria,

Do you not love me any longer? Why have you not responded to my last four letters? Is he keeping you from me? Has he turned your love away from me? Has he spoiled your memories of our time together?

I know you cannot be in love with him any longer. We both stopped loving our spouses long ago. I stopped loving my wife because I got tired of trying to make something out of a relationship that was never really one to begin with. And you told me you stopped loving him because his eyes and his hands liked to wander away, mostly towards the direction of my wife.

Has he managed to regain your love? Do you not remember the passion and the love between us? Do you not remember the feelings of joy we felt in each other's arms? 

Oh Maria, I could just go insane if I cannot once again experience the heaven I felt when your flesh brushed against mine. The sheer ecstasy I received when I buried my face between your breasts. Oh how badly I want to bury my body so deeply into yours. So I can once again experience the release I receive whenever I thrust myself into your welcoming body over and over again.

I want to feel our souls become one. Do you think that would be possible? For us to become one spirit? I pray that it could be so.

Please respond to this letter, my love. Please let me know that you are still thinking of me. If you do not, I would understand. I will not bother you any longer. I will continue to stay in the life that I so stupidly made for myself.

****

Simply,

Your Devoted Love

****************************************************

****

April 2, 2007

Maria glared in defiance at the dark headed man standing before her. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to stay with him all these years.

She watched in anger as he waived a stack of letters in her face. "How long have you been fucking him, Maria?" He shouted out. "How long?"

She turned his question back onto him. "How long have been fucking _her_?" She stood up and turned away from him.

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders forcing her to look him in the face. "I didn't dismiss you, Maria. I'm not through talking to you. Tell me who he is."

"Let go of me, _mari _(husband)." She said in quiet calmness.

He growled before pulling her stiff unwilling body into his arms. "I can't do that sweetie. Vous appartenez à moi! (You belong to me!"

She jerked away from him. "You may have had the use of my body for the past four years but that doesn't mean that you own me." She backed further away from him. "What has you more pissed? The fact that I gave my body to someone else? Or the fact that I gave him mon cœur (my heart)?" 

"Listen, vous chienne (you bitch), I made you. You would still be waiting tables in that run down café in Milan if it was not for me. I made you a star. Now look at you. Your face is known all throughout Paris and all of Europe thanks to me."

"I would give it all up in a instant to be done with you." She stated. "All I ever was to you was a trophy épouse (trophy wife). You never loved me or cared for me." He tried to grab her again but she pushed him away. "Ne me touchez pas (don't touch me). S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir (please, let me go). Just sign the divorce papers. I can't take this marriage anymore. Je ne puis vous prendre plus (I can't take you any more)."

"I will never let you go. Not to him. Qui est lui (Who is he)?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Who is it that has stolen your love away from me?"

"Someone you could never compare to. Someone who loves me for me. Le vrai je (The real me). And he didn't steal my love away from you. You lost that a long time ago."

"I can't accept that." He finally managed to pull her back into his arms. He slammed his lips onto hers trying to force her into returning his kiss. She bit him. "Ouch! You bit me. Chienne (Bitch)!"

He slapped her. She raised her hand up to her cheek in shock. Tears came to her eyes. She lowered her hand and stared deeply into his eyes. 

She started to speak with a note of finality. "Signez les papiers (Sign the papers). That's the only thing I want you to do. I will pretend that your last gesture did not happen. I won't hate you but I won't forgive you either. Vous êtes mort à moi (You are dead to me). I will only pity you. Because you can't seem to understand that any warm feelings I had for you have been crushed into millions of tiny little pieces that can never be put back together. Our whole entire marriage was one big sham that should never have taken place. Il est temps que nous tous les deux nous sommes déplacés sur (It's time we both moved on)."

Maria walked out of the living room and went upstairs to her bedroom where her suitcases were packed and waiting for her. A maid walked up behind her.

"Shall I have the bags carried down now Madame?"

"Oui (yes), Monique." She answered with out turning around. "Just set them in the foyer."

"Oui Madame. Is there anything else?"

"A car will be here shortly to pick me up. Could you give me a ring when they get here."

"Oui Madame." Monique curtsied and ordered the other maids to pick up the luggage.

Maria went over to the nightstand next to her bed. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a leather bound book. It was her diary. She unlocked the diary and pulled caressed the picture that had been taped onto the inside flap. 

It was a picture of her and a smiling man with thick dark hair. She flipped a few pages and pulled out a letter that she had hidden in the back. She set the diary aside and picked up the letter that she had read so many times. She clutched the letter close to her heart before opening it up and reading it again.

**__**

13 Mars, 2007 

**__**

Ma Maria Chérie, 

Vous m'avez juste fait l'homme le plus heureux en tout de la France. Je ne puis pas croire que notre dernière nuit ensemble pourrait mener à une telle nouvelles merveilleuses. * * * 

J'ai mes propres nouvelles à partager avec vous. Mon divorce à Kitessa a été mené à bonne fin. Je suis maintenant libre pour vous aimer totalement, complètement. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à l'espoir que nous un jour serions ensemble pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de prier que pendant un jour il serait finalement notre chance d'être unie en tant qu'une. 

Je viens pour vous pour moi ne puis pas soutenir être parti de vous pour tellement longtemps. Je ne puis pas soutenir vous laisser avec cette bête pour un deuxième plus long. Je le déteste. Quoiqu'il soit mon frère, j'ai détruit mon amour pour lui il y a bien longtemps. 

Il traite des personnes si faux mais la plupart du temps lui vous traite faux. Je vous aime Maria et je ne puis pas attendre jusqu' au jour où je puis vous tenir dans des mes bras et enterrer mon visage dans vos cheveux, et au chuchotement dans votre oreille à plusieurs reprises encore combien je vous aime. 

****

Simplement,

Votre Impatient D'Amoureux

****

March 13, 2007

My Darling Maria,

You have just made me the happiest man in all of France. I cannot believe that our last night together has lead to such wonderful news.

I have my own news to share with you. My divorce to Kitessa has been finalized. I am now free to love you totally, completely. I never gave up hope that we would one day be together forever. I never stopped praying that one day it would finally be our chance to be united as one. 

I am coming for you, for I cannot bear being away from you for so long. I cannot bear leaving you with that beast for a second longer. I hate him. Even though he is my brother, I lost my love for him long ago. 

He treats people so wrong but mostly he treats you wrong. I love you Maria and I cannot wait until the day I can hold you in my arms and bury my face into your hair, and whisper in your ear over and over again how much I love you.

****

Simply,

Your Impatient Lover

She wiped away the tears of happiness that ran down her cheek. Every time she read the note it never failed to make her cry. 

She gasped aloud suddenly as she felt a sharp kick inside her stomach. She smiled down at her very pregnant belly and gave it a rub. "I know how you feel, petit bébé (little baby), your mommy is in a rush to see daddy aussi (also)."

"Madame? Your ride is waiting."

Maria smiled up at the maid. "Merci, Monique." She stood up and put the letter back into the diary. She pushed the diary into her purse. 

Her husband in the sitting room stopped her before she reached the foyer. "Please, Maria tell me. Qui est-il (Who is he)?"

"What does it matter now? You knowing who he is won't change anything."

"Le dites-moi (Tell me)!"

"You know him. That's all you need to know. We're to be married."

"Married?"

"Oui!" She backed up slowly to leave. "I have to go. I don't mean to be rude but you ruined things a long time ago. I don't blame you totally because I know that I was a naïve fool but you made things worse with your controlling ways."

She started to walk off then paused in the doorway. "Au revoir (good bye), Max. I wish things could have ended better."

"Maria!" He called out but she ignored him and kept on walking. She smiled at the man that was waiting for her in the foyer. He didn't notice her coming up to him. He was to busy immersing himself in a western novel. 

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mon prescious chevalier (my precious knight), how I missed you so."

He flashed her a sexy smile and put his arms around her protruding waste. "About as much as I missed you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. Then he dropped down onto his knees and kissed her belly. 

He looked up into her eyes and asked in awe. "I'm going to be un père (a father), oui?"

She grinned down at him. "Ah, Oui. You will be le père (the papa) and I will be la mère (the mama)." 

They laughed as he stood up to take her purse and overnight bag from her. He then guided her out to the waiting limo. "Je vous aime, Maria, mon cœur (I love you, Maria, my heart).

When he got into the car she curled up against his side and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Et je vous aime aussi, mon chéri Alex."

LA FIN (THE END)


End file.
